This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Payment accounts are known to be used to purchase a variety of different goods and services, i.e., commodities, from merchants. Payment accounts are generally associated with credit cards, debit cards, prepaid cards, and other payment forms, which are used to post transactions to payment accounts. Entities involved in passing the transaction through the payment network often gather information related to the transaction. Separately, merchants and others are known to provide campaigns to promote sales. Campaigns generally last for a period of time, during which one or more commodities is offered for sale at discounted prices. Campaigns may be provided to increase sales of the discounted commodities, to increase consumer traffic at the merchants' sales sites (real and/or virtual), and/or to enhance consumer loyalty to the particular merchants and/or payment forms.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.